Need You Now
by My Name Is Barry Allen
Summary: Max walks home after the incident at Dylan's boat. Zoe follows. [What should have happened that night!] [Smut]


**Need You Now**

Max walked home with a frown. How could he have been so stupid. Following Zoe home like some sort of a stalker, for what, to giver her a stupid present. He shook his head as he kicked his feet walking. He felt like a complete idiot. Zoe was too mature for a stupid boy like him. But he hoped that wasn't true, yes, he had his moments when he was a big kid, like dressing up as a superhero to go into work, or making stupid bets around the hospital, but Zoe liked that in him. When they were, well whatever they were, she always laughed and smiled at his stupid jokes, it was only the day that she left did she make some kind of remark about his age. But now she was back, and wasn't the Zoe he knew, wasn't the Zoe he loved. Max decided that was all Dylans fault.

"Max…" A voice called out behind him, making him stop in his tracks. He knew that voice anywhere. Zoe. He turned around slowly, expecting her to be with Dylan, but smiled shyly when he saw that she was alone.

"Zoe, look I'm sorry for following you…" He started because he knew that she was just going to have a go at him. It was what he deserved.

"Shut up." Zoe said shaking his head. "Just listen…" She walked closer now, if Max was just to reach out a little he would be able to hold her hand, something he wished he had done more in their moments alone. "Me and Dylan are friends. A long time ago, before I knew you, there was something there, but not any more. He helped me when I had no where to stay." Max wanted to roll his eyes and say she could come and stay with him, but knew she would probably just walk away. "Coming to the boat with the gift. That was the sweetest thing you've ever done." She finished. "It was meaningful and nice, and I didn't get to say thank you."

"It was stupid." Max muttered.

"It was thoughtful." Zoe whispered stepping closer to him, he could feel her breath on his skin now and tried to stay still but his instincts took over and he had his lips pressed to hers in a fierce kiss. Zoe didn't pull away, she just stood still letting him kiss her, he put everything into it, all of the pain and hurt of her leaving, all the love he wanted to prove to her. When Max pulled back, his lips slightly swollen and his cheeks blushing she smiled softly. "How long have you wanted to do that?"

"Since you got into the taxi." He admitted quietly looking down.

"Max…" She breathed, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek. "You know why I had to go."

"Yeah, I just wish you didn't." He sighed.

It was Zoe who started the kiss this time, long and sweet and made Max's knees weak. The kiss soon turned passionate, rough, desperate and Max found himself pushed against the street wall as she kissed him. "I missed this." She breathed against his lips, her teeth catching his bottom lip and tugging just a little.

"Me too." He whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and going lower to the small of her back, pulling her flush against him, so she could feel just how much he really did miss it. They kissed against the wall for a few more minutes before kissing wasn't enough. Max looked around and grinned, pulling away from the kiss he took her hand and pulled her a little down the road and round the corner where there was an alley behind a pub. Once he was sure no one could see them he pushed her against the wall and kissed her again. "Tell me you don't me, Zoe." He breathed against her lips, his hands sliding down her body.

"I…" She gasped as his hands slid under her skirt, pulling the material up as he found her lace panties, his finger slipping inside.

"I can feel that you do." He smirked kissing her hard as he started to massage her clit. Zoe bucked against his fingers making the most beautiful of noises against him. That's what Max missed the most, pleasing Zoe. Yes she pleased him too, but he prefered being the one that did the pleasing, making Zoe come undone was enough for him. He slid a finger inside of her, moaning against his lips at how tight she always was. He twisted it inside her, knowing just what she liked and felt her knees buckle against the wall.

"More...Max just fuck me." She whimpered out, it had been so long since she had felt this turned on and the risk of being caught was paying a lot towards it. "I need you. Please."

Max smirked against her and nodded, he knew he couldn't go like this for much longer, he could practically feel himself leaking through his boxers. He pulled himself out and rummaged in his pocket for a condom and slipped it on. He pulled Zoe's knickers down and pushed into her slowly. Neither moved for a few minutes as Max pushed all the way in, it was Zoe who bucked her hips first and they moaned at the feeling. Max wanted to take it slow, wanted to relish in the feeling of this but he couldn't help but start a hard and fast rhythm that made Zoe ache inside as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he used the wall to help support her. It didn't last long, neither care too much, they were both too caught up in the need to be back with one another again.

Max pulled out slowly and threw the condom on the floor and quickly adjusted himself as Zoe did the same. "I really missed that." Max hummed.

"Me too." Zoe admitted smiling at him.

"I don't want to be all boy band, but what happens between us now?" Max asked tilting his head to the side. Zoe couldn't help but think he looked adorable.

"I...I'm too old for secret affairs," She said honestly.

"Doesn't have to be a secret," Max countered.

Zoe sighed and looked down. "All i know is that ever since you went away, you're all i can think about. As cliched as it sounds i couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. I need you Zoe. I love you. And maybe we will never have the most conventional relationship, but that's boring. Yes you're older than me, but I make you happy. I want to make you happy. Will you just let me?" He sighed.

Zoe looked up, shocked at his little speech but found herself nodding. "Okay...But I want more than sex."

"Good because so do i." Max grinned. "Dinner before sex is always better."

"Max!" She laughed.

"What I was joking." He grinned. "You get hungry after sex." Zoe just rolled her eyes and let Max walk her home, both excited about the new relationship they had in front of them.


End file.
